1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coaxial cigarette comprising an inner core of a material burning substantially free of residue, In particular tobacco material, a sheath for the inner core, an outer jacket of a tobacco and/or non-tobacco material coaxially surrounding the inner core of the sheath thereof and a sheath for the outer jacket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of publications exist on so-called "coaxial smokable articles", i.e., in particular coaxial cigars or cigarettes having an inner core which is surrounded by a jacket or shell of tobacco material. The fundamental principle of such a coaxial cigarette is known, for example, from French patent specification 998,556, the inner core consisting of tobacco of lower quality which is surrounded by an annular jacket of tobacco of high quality. This makes it possible to achieve savings in the costs of the tobacco materials used.
Further developments of such coaxial cigarettes are disclosed in French patent specification 1,322,254, U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,956 and 4,219,031, British patent publication 2,070,409 and British patent specification 1,086,443.
A coaxial cigarette of the type indicated is, for example, known from German patent publication 3,602,846 and comprises an inner core of a material which burns free of residue, in particular tobacco material, a sheath for the inner core, an outer jacket of a tobacco and/or non-tobacco material coaxially surrounding the inner core and a sheath for the outer jacket or shell. The particular advantage of this coaxial cigarette resides in that it can be made with the usual production techniques on specially adapted rod machines.
In a further development of this coaxial cigarette an embodiment is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 281,640 of Dec. 12, 1988 which is provided with a filter to trap the undesired smoke constituents.
However, such a filter often influences the parameter of such a cigarette which is essential to the smoker, namely its flavour, so that the reduction of the condensate is achieved at the expense of loss of flavour. On the other hand, (filterless) rod cigarettes are preferred by smokers, for example, due to their flavour and their "image".